<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>育儿日记 by Anklebone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959142">育儿日记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone'>Anklebone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X玖少年团</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>嘉成兄弟 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 焦糖饼干</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“老谷——你快点起来啦。”</p><p>伍嘉成把小饼干从烤箱里拿出来，扭头往客厅看，如他所料谷嘉诚还瘫在沙发上摆弄遥控器。听到喊声谷嘉诚才半抬起眼，依旧是懒洋洋的样子，“饼干买来不就好了，做好麻烦啊。”</p><p>伍嘉成放下手里的烤盘，气冲冲走到谷嘉诚面前，一边戳着人胳膊一边问：“灿灿开学第一天诶！当然要有一点新意啊！你这个爸爸能不能上点心？啊？上点心？”谷嘉诚越被戳笑得越厉害，“怎么，你承认你自己是妈妈了？”伍嘉成话声一滞，盯着眼前人，被堵的不知道该说什么好。</p><p>“哎呀——你们两个人怎么天天都这样啊——”灿灿从地毯上爬起来，钻到谷嘉诚怀里，说的话委屈，脸上却是笑嘻嘻的。</p><p>“你就向着你爸吧！我可没和他争啊，还不是为了你。”伍嘉成屈起手指，轻轻地敲敲灿灿的脑袋。</p><p>灿灿装作吃痛的样子，捂着头又往谷嘉诚怀里蹭了蹭，“老爸！爹地都说了我向着你啦！那你和我一起给饼干装袋子好不好！”</p><p>谷嘉诚本就要帮忙的，只是躺沙发上懒一懒。看着怀里的小机灵鬼，哪里有不从的。轻松一举就把灿灿放到肩膀上骑马，另一只手揽过伍嘉成的腰，“好啦好啦，我现在就弄，好不好？”</p><p>伍嘉成看着父子俩的互动早就被逗笑，顺从的被谷嘉诚揽着往厨房走，只是嘴上还唠唠叨叨“记得打好看一点的蝴蝶结哦。诶我给你发的视频你有没有看？我觉得第二个就很好看，不过最后一个也不错……”</p><p> </p><p>灿灿其实和两个人都没有任何血缘关系。谷嘉诚和伍嘉成本来并没有打算养育孩子，双方父母想得开，他们自己也乐于享受二人世界。只是上天给了两个人一个机缘。两个人第一次做公益的福利院多年以来都没有断过联系，偶尔有时间了，他们也会去探望一下。</p><p>就是在这样的背景下见到灿灿。</p><p>很健康的孩子，只是没能够遇见一个好家庭。伍嘉成小心伸出手指摸摸婴儿的脸颊，小孩子一下子就用手握住了，笑的很开心很灿烂。</p><p>只这一下，伍嘉成就再也不想放开了。谷嘉诚在一旁早了然于心，接收到对方带着询问的眼神，毫无顾虑就点了头。</p><p>其实伍嘉成当时还是有些担忧的，他和谷嘉诚都是初为人父，他也不知道能不能承担起养育一个生命的责任。直到办手续那天，伍嘉成依然有一些焦虑和不安。感觉到自己的手被握住，他转头看坐在身边的人。谷嘉诚并没看他，“不要担心，我们努力就好。我们会让他成为最幸福的孩子，不是吗？”伍嘉成当时并没给出答案，却也安心了。</p><p>不过现在嘛……</p><p>伍嘉成看着坐在在桌子旁，埋头研究怎么给袋子绑蝴蝶结的父子俩，觉得当时的决定，是再正确不过了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 温奶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《请回答1988》讲，“爸爸我也不是一生下来就是爸爸，爸爸也是第一次当爸爸。”</p><p>伍嘉成看得眼泪汪汪也不忘猛拍旁边谷嘉诚的大腿，“你看！讲的多好！”谷嘉诚在一旁眯着眼睛盯着屏幕点点头，第一次对这部韩剧有了同理心。</p><p>别看现在两个人是频频上热搜的教育模版，当初把灿灿接回家的时候着实是慌乱了一番。都是将将奔三大小伙子，小孩子哭起来那是真摸不着头脑，连怎么抱孩子都要先上百度搜索几次。<br/>可是两个人带了孩子回来，就没有把养育孩子假手于人的想法，双方父母想接了孩子帮着养都被推拒了去。如此，遇到问题都得咬紧了牙撑下去，深夜被孩子折腾完目目相对，还开玩笑说着“怎么又像参加了一场比赛？不，这个比那时候累多了。”</p><p>争吵那也是有的。倒不是为了什么：有时是冲奶的温度次数、或是给孩子穿多少衣服，大多都是这种零碎小事。<br/>但繁重的通告和养孩子的重重压力让两个人的耐性降到极点。讲不清是谁起的话头，两个人就会吵起来，内容不过是把从前的事再翻出来，倒像是回到二十岁出头的那几年。</p><p>最后还是灿灿一哭，让两个人暂停争吵，慌了手脚。</p><p>伍嘉成红着眼圈站一边摇着孩子，谷嘉诚悄悄走过来，把奶嘴塞到孩子嘴里。也不说话，只轻轻从背后揽住伍嘉成肩膀，伍嘉成咬着嘴唇就想哭出来了。</p><p>“都是爸爸了，你怎么还不会安慰人啊。”伍嘉成也不回头看他，小声抱怨。谷嘉诚却知道他不是真心说的，带着笑意哄着，“那是因为你吃我这套啊。”把人又往怀里带几分。</p><p>本来就是一时的气性，静下来说两句也就消了。伍嘉成放心的把大半力气交给谷嘉诚，从背后传来的温暖让他安心几分。<br/>“没事，还有很长时间。我们一起努力就可以。”<br/>谷嘉诚说话向来懒洋洋，让人感觉他对什么都不上心似的。可伍嘉成却明白，他说出口的话，每一句都是百分百的真心。许多年前，他们便已经彼此信任共同成长，默契早已融到了骨子里，再不需要多说的。</p><p>“好。一起努力。”</p><p>总归是咬牙挺下来了。</p><p>谷嘉诚通告繁忙的日子，即便只有五六个小时的休息时间他都会开车赶回家。一打开门，就可以看见伍嘉成抱着孩子轻轻摇着哄着睡。看了他回来，伍嘉成总会笑出一口小白牙。</p><p>无论怎样躁动的心，回了家，都会平静下来。</p><p>谷嘉诚小时候不太懂，自己的父母相处起来平平淡淡，早没了电视里演的热血与激情，那是不是就代表着没了感情。</p><p>直到他与伍嘉成在一起，再到拥有了灿灿，组成一个家，他才明白，人生最难得的，不过是这平淡二字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 黑糖奶茶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>衬衫扣子该系到第几颗。<br/>领带是条纹还是纯色。</p><p>“爸，咱能快点吗？”灿灿躲在门后，小心翼翼探头看他今天有点不正常的老爸。</p><p>谷嘉诚索性直接闭眼扔掉一条，系好领带，转身提溜着儿子的领子出门。“这不就完了嘛。”</p><p>谷嘉诚小时候就皮，是班主任老师重点观察对象，具体表现为直到三十多岁还没走出阴影，听见别人喊大名就想原地立正。但学校一年一度美名其曰教师家长沟通联谊，实则单向批斗大会是不能缺席的。</p><p>偏偏，作为三口之家官方发言人的伍嘉成代表，此刻正在遥远美帝制作新唱片。</p><p>你问谷嘉诚他怂吗。</p><p>他说你放屁。</p><p>毫无疑问车堵死在半路上，谷嘉诚左手无意识轻轻敲着方向盘，右耳接受着伍嘉成远程指导。</p><p>“灿灿学习方面一直不需要担心，你主要和老师沟通沟通他人际关系交往和环境适应能力。对了，有时间找找其他家长问问……喂？喂？老谷你听进去没？”</p><p>谷嘉诚打个颤，“知道了——你放心吧——”伍嘉成那头又要开会，再多话也只能咽了下去，只能多强调几次之前讲过的。</p><p>灿灿抱着书包坐在副驾驶疯狂摇头，爹地你不要相信老爸啦！</p><p>坐到教室的椅子上那一刻，谷嘉诚盯着黑板上方八个大字：“奋发图强努力上进”，不自觉的又看了看胸前领带是不是鲜红的。</p><p>微信传来消息，谷嘉诚瞟了一眼。</p><p>-傻儿子：爸！不要放空，更不要睡着，虽然我知道很无聊但你忍忍就过去了！[嘴唇][爱心][嘴唇]</p><p>呵。谷嘉诚扯扯领带。<br/>wjjw四小时大会你老爸都被点名表扬听的认真好吗。</p><p>话是这么说，但谷嘉诚还是悄悄打量着自家儿子每天学习的环境。说来他还是有点内疚，阴影什么的都是表面的借口。他知道自己不太善于和别人沟通，面对老师的询问，半天只能憋出来一句“孩子开心就好嘛。”<br/>结果转天就上了热搜，气得伍嘉成一边刷手机一边拍他。<br/>之后对于学校相关的事宜谷嘉诚就过问的少，再加上灿灿又是一个太让人省心孩子，对于儿子的校园生活他还是了解不多。</p><p>左看看右看看，才发现周围家长的目光都集中到自己身上。<br/>谷嘉诚有点紧张，久违的挺直了背。</p><p>老师讲的内容多年过去也没什么差别，不过是围绕学习展开一系列表扬和建议。作为优秀学生的父亲，谷嘉诚觉得自己找到了当年获奖的心情。</p><p>只是为什么男班主任好像也一直盯着自己？</p><p>这头班主任刚上台就环顾教室一圈，看到熟悉的位置上没有坐着熟悉的人终于喘口气：太好了。今天不用被按着肩膀沟通三小时了。</p><p>等两个小时过去，被谷嘉诚犀利眼神盯出一身汗的班主任默默掏出了手绢擦擦脸，犹豫再三叫住了人。</p><p>“灿灿家长？灿灿家长！”</p><p> </p><p>走出教室门的时候，谷嘉诚还想着班主任刚刚对他讲的一番话。</p><p>“灿灿是个非常非常优秀的孩子，在学习方面是无可挑剔的。但我觉得作为家长，还是要关注一下孩子其他方面。灿灿在学校里，对于您和您爱人的职业……其实比较敏感，和其他孩子的交流相对也较少。我希望还是多和孩子多沟通一下，避免以后出现其他问题。”</p><p>抬头看了一圈，没看到灿灿的身影。谷嘉诚正准备打电话找一找，突然感觉衣服被人扯了扯。低下头一看，是个穿裙子的小姑娘。小女孩怯生生的，看得出来是下了很大决心才敢过来。</p><p>“你是灿灿的爸爸吗？”小女孩问。</p><p>谷嘉诚蹲下身，和小女孩的视线保持水平。“是呀，你是灿灿的同学吗？”</p><p>小女孩点点头，“嗯嗯！我知道你是个大明星！我妈妈可喜欢你啦！但是灿灿都……”</p><p>“老爸！”灿灿打老远跑过来，脸都跑得红扑扑的。看见小女孩和谷嘉诚说话，变得很紧张，一边拽着谷嘉诚袖子一边说“我们快点回家啦！！”</p><p>谷嘉诚摸摸灿灿头，示意他先停下来，扭头笑着对小女孩讲：“谢谢你妈妈的喜欢。有机会可以来我们家玩呀？”</p><p>小女孩开心的不行，嘟着嘴看向灿灿，“你看！叔叔人多好呀，你都不和我们讲！”和谷嘉诚告了别就跑回自己妈妈的身边。</p><p>谷嘉诚又看了看自己儿子，灿灿瞪圆了眼睛站在一旁，有点不敢置信，“老爸！你们真的不介意我找同学来玩吗？”谷嘉诚捏了捏他脸，无奈地摇摇头，“你老爸和你爹地什么时候说过不行啦？心思不要太重，有事情先问问我们？嗯？”</p><p>灿灿开心地抱住谷嘉诚胳膊疯狂点头，又想起什么似的，把人往校门扯。</p><p>“快！老爸，你好不容易来一次，快点帮我买一杯黑糖奶茶！”<br/>“……所以你强烈要求我来是因为这个吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>“知道啦——不要告诉你爹啊。不然咱俩都要挨骂。”<br/>“嗯嗯！！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 芋圆红豆汤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哇那是你家长吗？”</p><p>“不。我不认识。”灿灿抱着双臂，面无表情，心如止水。</p><p>台上，是拿着玫瑰花对唱情歌的他爸他爹。台下，是眼泪汪汪藏不住那一段焚情的妈妈们。</p><p>灿灿觉得自己和这个世界应该是不太熟。他开始后悔当初怎么就兴致勃勃拽着他爸他爹来参加学校艺术节。</p><p>三周前。</p><p>“老爸——算我求你啦！去嘛去嘛！”灿灿扯着谷嘉诚的手臂撒娇，看着可怜兮兮。谷嘉诚却是不为所动，他可太了解这小子了，论演技算全家第一，泪腺随了伍嘉成发达的很，这边说着那边就能挤出两滴泪。</p><p>“不去。别想了。”谷嘉诚毫不犹豫就拒绝了灿灿的请求。别的时候谷嘉诚是个慈父，对灿灿是予取予求，但这次谷嘉诚却咬死了：开玩笑，艺术节观众全都是一个微信群里的家长，他可不想看见自己的表演视频在群里刷屏。</p><p>灿灿还不死心，拽着他老爸袖子可怜巴巴的讲：“老师说了，这次家长报名表演的可以多加分嘛。之前你不是也参加过一次的呀？而且爹地都答应了！”怕谷嘉诚不信似的，灿灿扭头去喊在厨房煲汤的伍嘉成：“爹—地—你帮我劝一劝老爸嘛！”</p><p>伍嘉成摘了围裙走到沙发边，对着灿灿撇撇嘴摊开手，“我可劝不动你爸爸。当年赌球刚输了一个月工资的时候，我劝他停手他都没听。你爸下决心的事啊，可没人能让他改主意。”</p><p>灿灿也了解他老爸脾气，心里赌气，踩着拖鞋“啪嗒啪嗒”的回了房间关紧了门。</p><p>伍嘉成摇摇头，坐到谷嘉诚旁边。“诶，这次你怎么了。又不是没上去表演过。”谷嘉诚叹口气，“就是表演过……才担心啊。”</p><p>两个人说的是灿灿入学欢迎会，因为职业特殊，被其他家长推上台唱歌的时候两个人也没多想什么。哪想到视频被传上网，第二天媒体们就铺天盖地指责两个人拿孩子炒作。这还不算，营销号又有了小孩子年纪不大有了功利心，拿父亲们做文章的说法。<br/>即便最后两个人处理的果决，但对灿灿还是有了一点影响。</p><p>“嘿，当年那个万事不理的谷嘉诚哪儿去了？”伍嘉成叉了手笑着揶揄，复又严肃起来。</p><p>“我明白你担心什么。但是老谷，我们不能回避这个问题不是吗？既然我们都没有改变目前工作的想法，那灿灿很长一段时间内都要处在这种环境，一味的躲闪回避又能坚持多久？我们要做的，是在任何情况下都保护好他，而不是躲开一切出现问题的可能性。”</p><p>见谷嘉诚扭头挑挑眉，示意他继续说，伍嘉成往前凑了凑。</p><p>“当初可说好的呀，不要我担心，会让灿灿成为一个幸福的孩子。怎么，说话不算话啦？”伍嘉成假装皱皱鼻子，嫌弃的话让他说的和撒娇一样。<br/>谷嘉诚低头笑开，“好——我就是……打上次就没想开。”又伸个懒腰瞥眼看伍嘉成，“唉，我们小队长好久没给我煲鸡汤，弄得我好不适应。”伍嘉成又羞又恼，一股气儿全换成对谷嘉诚的拍打。</p><p>灿灿当时听了自然是开心的不得了，他本意也不是想拿多少分。自打他不再对自己家庭背景避而不谈，就开始有了把自己老爸和爹地炫耀给同学看的一丝丝想法，艺术节这么好的机会自然是不能错过的。</p><p>只是……</p><p>灿灿以为大约就和前面的家长一样，唱首经典歌曲糊弄一下就过去了。没想到他爸久违的做了造型，他爹地更是早就开始搭配服装。</p><p>台上音乐响起的那一刻，两个人仿佛世界只剩下了彼此，神会心契是再不能被任何人打扰的。</p><p>灿灿搓搓手臂起来的鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>好嘛，就只有……一点点的感动哦！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>